Betrayal
by inufluffy18
Summary: “I… Miaka, this isn’t what it looks like!” he reached for me. I flinched away from him, and took a step backwards. “Miaka, please!” he pleaded. I shook my head, and ran.


I watched as Tamahome held her in his arms. "Tamahome?" I questioned, praying that it wasn't really him. He looked up, "Miaka!" shock crossed his face. "Why?" I asked him, tears staining my cheeks. "I… Miaka, this isn't what it looks like!" he reached for me. I flinched away from him, and took a step backwards. "Miaka, please!" he pleaded. I shook my head, and ran.

I went to turn a corner, and ran straight into Nuriko. "Miaka! What's wrong?" he asked, shocked to see me crying. I looked at him, and ran into his arms. "Oh, Nuriko!" I cried, clinging to him. "Shh, don't worry," his voice was soothing, as he held me. "What happened sweetie?" he questioned, his voice still soothing. "Tama… home. He was… Oh Nuriko he was…" I couldn't even finish talking, before a fresh batch of tears spilled out of my eyes.

I heard a noise behind me, and Nuriko held me tighter. "What did you do?" he growled. I looked up to see Tamahome standing there. "Answer me!" Nuriko shouted at him. "I just… It wasn't…" he stumbled, trying to find the right words. Then I saw her, the girl Tamahome had been holding. She was beautiful. Silky, long brown hair. Blazing emerald green eyes. Long legs, and, I noticed, very large breasts. I looked myself over, and realised I could never come close to that.

"Tama," she purred, "what are you doing?" "Leave me alone!" Tamahome growled at her. "Miaka, I swear, she tripped, I was just trying to stop her from falling," he turned back to me, his eyes pleading. "Really?" I asked hopefully, as I took a step towards him. "Oh, Tama! How could you lie to this poor child?" the girl questioned him. "What are you talking about?" Tamahome looked confused, as she walked up to me. "Sorry kid, but Tama's mine now," she smiled. Then so only I could hear, "And if you hadn't interrupted us, we'd be together right now. If you know what I mean," she sneered.

I took a step away from her, shocked. And Nuriko slapped her, not hard enough to send her flying, but he still hit her pretty hard. He must have heard what she'd said. "How dare you!" Nuriko shouted, and started trying to rip out her hair. "What's going on here?" I turned to see Hotohori making his way towards us. Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake and Chiriko were behind him. He looked at Nuriko, who was still trying to rip the girl's hair out, and then turned to Tamahome, who stood there frozen. Finally he looked at me, and a look of shock crossed his face.

"Enough!" he shouted, and everyone flinched. "Nuriko! Explain yourself!" he demanded, and Nuriko stood up. "Yes your majesty," Nuriko answered. The girl stood up, and ran to Tamahome's side, clinging to him. Hotohori looked shocked at this. Nuriko came and stood next to me, putting his arm around me. "But if you want a proper explanation, you should ask Tamahome and the hag." Nuriko told Hotohori.

The girl glared at Nuriko. "My name is Sara," she hissed. "As I said, ask the hag," Nuriko said again. "I don't have all the details," he finished. Hotohori nodded, and turned towards Tamahome and Sara. "What happened?" he questioned. Tamahome went to answer, but Sara cut him off. "Tama and I were together, when the girl walked in on us. She ran away crying, so we went to check on her. When we found her, the bimbo attacked me for no reason," she tried to play innocent. "Oh please! That's not what happened at all," Nuriko sighed. "Oh, and by the way. I'm a guy," he winked at her.

"No... No way!" said Sara, shocked. Nuriko grinned at her. "Come with me your majesty, I'll tell you everything," Nuriko led Hotohori away. "You guys," Nuriko turned to the others, "watch Miaka. And make sure Tamahome doesn't get anywhere near her." Everyone looked confused at what Nuriko had asked. "Uh, so what do ya' think?" Tasuki asked. "I think we should just do as Nuriko says for now. No Da," Chichiri answered him. "I agree with Chichiri, until we know what's going on, we should just listen to Nuriko" Chiriko added, and Mitsukake nodded. "So Miaka, how 'bout we take ya' to your room for now?" Tasuki asked me, looking confused. I nodded, and we left Tamahome and Sara standing there.

*****

"So that's what happened?" Hotohori asked Nuriko. "Yes your majesty," he replied. "Well there's nothing we can really do, is there? Tamahome has the right to do whatever he likes," Hotohori sighed. "I know, but I'm worried about Miaka," Nuriko told him. "As am I," Hotohori glanced at Nuriko, and the two men nodded.

*****

"So Miaka, are ya' hungry?" Tasuki smiled, in an attempt to cheer me up. "No," I replied, not even bothering to look up. This obviously shocked Tasuki, "since when do you turn down food?" I looked up and glared at him. "Uh… heh heh," he laughed nervously. "Well then, just tell me when ya' get hungry then," he tried to smile, and I nodded.

I stood up and walked to the door. Everyone looked at me, and Tasuki jumped up. "Where are you going? No Da," Chichiri looked confused. "Outside, I need some fresh air," I answered. "Would you like me to accompany you?" Chiriko offered. "No thank you," I declined. "Are you sure?" Mitsukake asked me. "Yes," I told him, and walked out the door before Tasuki could say anything.

I couldn't stand to be in the palace walls, I felt trapped. So I made my way into the city. I walked around for a little while, breathing in the fresh air. "Miaka!" I heard someone call, and I turned to see Tamahome running towards me. My heart thumped loudly in my chest. "Miaka," he smiled, and pulled me into an embrace. As soon as I felt his warmth, I forgot all about what had happened earlier.

"Tamahome! Tamahome!" I cried while I clung to him. "I'm sorry," his whispered over and over into my ear, before kissing me. "You passed!" A cheerful voice called out. We both turned to see Sara standing there, grinning. "Sara? What do you mean by passed? What's going on" I asked cautiously. "Ok, first. Don't call me Sara anymore, I hate that name," if possible, her smile got wider. "My name's Miaka. Miaka Yuki."

Tamahome and I both just stared at her. "Miaka… Yuki?" Tamahome asked, confused. He looked at me, then Sara, I mean Miaka? "Uh huh!" she nodded. "But… how?" I was completely lost. "You know, you're nothing like _my_ Tama. Your personalities are completely different," Sara/Miaka looked Tamahome over. "And Nuriko's a man? Boy was that a surprise!" she laughed. I just stared at her, not knowing what to say. "Wait a sec! What's going on here?" I asked her. She smiled and walked up to me, "I'm you sweetie."

"Me? How is that even possible?" I stared in disbelief. "I'm you from another timeline," she explained. "Another timeline?" I asked, curious. "Yes. In my timeline, Nuriko's a woman," she laughed again. "But why did you come here?" I questioned her. "Because, my Tama left me. He was a real womanizer. He didn't really care about me. I thought this Tamahome would be the same, so I was trying to show you the real him, before it was too late," she smiled sadly.

"What? But I'm nothing like that! I'd never leave Miaka!" Tamahome finally spoke up. "I know that now dear," Sara/Miaka smiled. "I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through," she looked at me. "Oh and if you think Tama looks good now, wait 'till you see him in a couple of years," she winked at me, and I blushed. "Well my times up," she looked up at the sky. "I wish you two a better life than I had," she called out, before she ran off. As she rounded the corner, there was a bright flash of light. And when we went to look, she was gone.

"Thank you," I whispered to myself, and I swear I heard what sounded like laughter in the wind. I turned to Tamahome, and saw he was grinning widely. "What?" I asked him. "You're a real babe in the future," he laughed. I blushed and punched him. "Ow, what was that for?" he gave me a puppy dog look. I ignored him. "Oh, come one you know it's true," he smiled and put his arms around me. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," I whispered back, and smiled happily.


End file.
